The invention relates to the provision of a releasable, moisture-proof and radiation-impervious connector arrangement for coaxial cables, both of the type provided with solid insulation and of the air-spaced type.
Cable-television networks are so extensive, are comprised of so many different branches and are so repeatedly interrupted by subscriber hook-ups that the technology of connecting cables to amplifiers, distributors and branch connectors has become characterized by increasingly stringent demands regarding the ease with which the necessary connections can be made and the quality of the connections.
Experience has shown that the connector arrangements used heretofore require the use of a considerable number of expensive discrete components, if the connector arrangements are to be made moisture-proof and yet releasable, immune to the effects of high-frequency interference, capable of providing a lasting electrical connection, and correctly dimensioned with respect to characteristic impedance.